ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Down to Earth
}} Roy's soul leaves the afterlife. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt (as spirit) ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Eugene Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Roy's Archon ◀ * A Celestial Deva * Two Chauffer Devas Transcript Durkon is still casting Resurrection when Haley and Elan carry the still immobilized Vaarsuvius to him. Durkon: Resurrection! Resurrection! Haley: Hey Durkon, we have another patient for you when you're finished. Elan: I don't think "patient" is a word I would us to describe V, Haley. Durkon: Aye, put 'im down, I'm almost done 'ere... Durkon: Resurrection! Roy: Ok, time for me to go home. Roy's Archon, do you remember what I need you to do once I'm gone? Roy's Archon: Yes. I have no idea if it will work, but I know what to do. Roy's Archon: Good luck, and I sincerely hope not to speak with you for a very long time. Roy: Right back at you, little glowing buddy, and thanks for everything. Roy: And you—keep scrying on Xykon. Haunt me if he leaves Azure City. Eugene: Oh, absolutely, Roy. You'll be the first to know. Celestial Deva: Mr. Greenhilt? Mr. Greenhilt, my office sent me down here to talk to you about one of your teammates. Roy: I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy right now. I'm about to be raised from the dead. (Finally.) Deva: I understand, but this colleague of yours has taken a dramatic turn towards Evil in the last few— Two Celestial limo drivers are holding signs, one saying "S. Rogers" and the other saying "R. Greenhilt". Roy: Look, I'm sure whatever trouble Belkar has gotten himself into, we can handle it. I have it on good authority that he's going to die soon. Roy: Well, soon-ish. Celestial Limo Driver: Good to have you, sire. We'll have you home in no time. Deva: Mr. Green— Roy: Look, my ride is here, I gotta go. Roy: Hey, is that a minibar? Sweet! Deva: No, Mr. Greenhilt, you don't understand, I'm not talking about— The limo drives away down a rainbow, marked by a sign saying "Highway from Heaven", "vvrrrooOOOOOOM!!" Deva: —the halfling. The deva hands a folder to Eugene. Deva: Listen, you occasionally manifest to him, right? Next time you do, show him this report. Deva: It details the elf wizard's alarming dealings with the forces of Evil. Eugene: No problem. I'm just as appalled by these events as you are. The deva flies away. Eugene burns the folder, "woosh!" Eugene: Good effort, elf. I really thought for a moment that you were going to pull it off. Eugene: Hell, if my son were more like you, we'd be wrapping up this series by now. D&D Context * Resurrection is a 7th level cleric spell. The material component, a diamond worth 10,000 gp, was stolen from the cast page on the giantitp.com website. Resurrection allows the dead to be raised to full health, at the loss of a level, from even just a small part of the body. Trivia * The "S. Rogers" sign refers to Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, a Marvel Comics character who has been dead for roughly the same amount of time as Roy, and who will be brought back to life in an upcoming storyline. * This is the final appearance of Roy's Archon. The lantern archon appeared in eighteen strips, starting with #492, "Things to Do in Heaven When You're Dead". External links * 664}} View the comic * 116020}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Resurrection Category:Roy is Back in the Game and the Order is Reunited